


The Demon Inside

by betweennightshift



Category: JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Blood, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/betweennightshift
Summary: Baek Jin selalu menghabiskan malam purnama dengan mengurung diri. Tapi malam itu situasi sosial menuntutnya untuk keluar hingga bulan muncul.Pertemuannya dengan Yuri mengubah segalanya. Ia belajar banyak, tentangrasa lapar-nya, tentang kekuatannya dan bahkan tentang jati dirinya.Tanpa ia sadari, pria itu juga menyeretnya lebih jauh ke dalam dunia misterius yang dihuni monster dari mimpi buruk.
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Kudos: 2





	The Demon Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepiii_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/gifts).



> Ini harusnya proyek oneshot smut (pwp).
> 
> Entah kenapa aku terseret sampe hampir 3k dan adegan smut nya belum nampak juga.
> 
> Jadi cerita ini bakal berlanjut sampe aku berhasil bkin mereka papapa.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *

Debaran jantungnya bertambah cepat, diikuti oleh _rasa lapar_ yang melilit. Tiga porsi daging panggang yang baru saja ia santap tidak bisa menenangkan perutnya.

_Ah… Muncul lagi._

Baek Jin mengaitkan tas dan berjalan menghampiri pria yang menjadi pusat obrolan meja sebelah.

"Bang, izin balik duluan ya?"

Pria itu menoleh. "Udah kenyang?" tanyanya ringan.

Baek Jin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Udah, bang."  
Ini jelas bohong. _Rasa lapar_ yang tak terpuaskan itu bertambah parah, seakan ikut protes keberadaannya tidak diakui.

"Ya udah, ati-ati di jalan." Pria berambut ikal itu mengangguk kecil. "Jangan bayar lho, awas! Ini traktiran ku." Ia mengangkat sumpit memperingatkan.

Jawaban Baek Jin tenggelam di balik riuh sorakan kru menari mereka.

"Bang Ian the best!!"

"Makasih, bang!"

"We love bang Ian!!"

"Ayo tambah lagi dagingnya!"

Ian hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka. Mentraktir sekumpulan juniornya ini sama seperti memberi makan kawanan serigala liar.

Baek Jin menyelinap keluar ruangan di tengah kericuhan. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi. Ian menepuk bahu sang pemilik mata, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Pria itu mengambil _trench coat_ hitam dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

  


* * *

  


Dinginnya angin malam tidak menjadi masalah bagi Baek Jin.

Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Biasanya, ia sensitif terhadap suhu dingin. Jaket dengan bantalan tebal adalah suatu keharusan jika keluar di malam hari. Tetapi saat malam purnama, tubuhnya seakan mendapat kekuatan tambahan.

Kekuatan ini dengan senang hati ia terima kalau saja tidak disertai dengan _rasa lapar_ itu.

Baek Jin berlari menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak berniat menaiki bus ataupun kereta seperti biasa. Untuk apa? Akan lebih cepat jika ia berlari. Tentu saja ini hanya berlaku untuk malam purnama.

Palang portal yang tertutup tidak menjadi halangan. Bahkan pagar yang menutup jalan dapat ia lompati dengan mudah. Gerakannya mulus, bagai pemeran pengganti sinema laga.

Alasan lain ia memilih berlari adalah untuk menghindari kontak dengan orang lain. Dari pengalamannya, kontak akan memperparah _rasa lapar_. Mustahil menghindari orang lain saat menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Lebih baik memilih jalur teraman.

Baek Jin yang terbuai dalam _adrenaline rush_ tidak menyadari sosok pria dengan _trench coat_ hitam yang mengawasi. Pria itu mengikuti dengan santai, gerak tubuhnya efisien dan elegan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. 

.

Saat jarak dengan apartemennya tinggal beberapa ratus meter, Baek Jin melambat dan berjalan biasa. Ia menelusuri gang sempit yang gelap, tidak jauh darinya terdapat dua orang sedang merokok.

 _Rasa lapar_ itu bertambah saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, diikuti oleh _dorongan_ yang berusaha keras ia tekan. Baek Jin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berharap rasa sakit akan membuatnya lebih sadar.

"Hei!" Salah seorang pria menarik paksa lengannya. Sebuah belati diacungkan ke dagu. "Keluarin dompet!"

Baek Jin mengangkat kedua tangan.

Pria yang lain mendekat mencoba menggeledah kantongnya.

Kedekatan mereka memperparah _gejala_ -nya. Ia menepis tangan yang memegang belati lalu menendang perut pria yang menggeledahnya. Serangannya membuat pria itu meringkuk kesakitan.

Baek Jin mencengkeram leher pria pemegang belati. Cahaya purnama menerangi wajahnya, menampakkan senyum predator yang merekah dan iris sewarna darah. Rambutnya yang merah padam menambah intimidasi.

Ia terlihat bagaikan titisan iblis.

Fokus Baek Jin teralih saat mendengar teriakan dari pria yang meringkuk di jalan. Selang beberapa detik, pria dalam cengkeramannya terlepas diikuti suara keras tubuh mengenai aspal. 

Ia melangkah mundur dengan waspada, matanya mengamati gang sempit itu. Di hadapannya berdiri pria tinggi dengan _trench coat_ hitam. Ia tahu, pria itu yang menumbangkan dua perampok tadi.

Pria itu kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat darinya.

"Baek Jin."

Suara berat itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia melangkah mundur secara refleks. Baek Jin merasa pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Tingginya yang menjulang dan _trench coat_ hitam bukanlah sesuatu yang umum di sudut kota ini.

"Temennya bang Ian?" Kalau tidak salah, Ian mengenalkan pria ini tadi. Saat itu pikirannya terlalu sibuk menahan _lapar_ sehingga tidak memperhatikan.

"Oh? Inget?" Nada suaranya ringan, tetapi derap langkah sepatu botnya mengintimidasi Baek Jin hingga bergerak mundur.

Sialnya, ia terjebak di jalan buntu.

"Umm… Bang Yuri?"

"Panggil Yuri aja." Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya saat punggung Baek Jin menyentuh tembok.

" _Stop_!" Baek Jin mengangkat kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. "Jangan maju lagi, _please_." 

Langkah Yuri terhenti, ia menatap Baek Jin lekat-lekat. Gestur tubuhnya seperti pemburu yang sedang mengamati mangsa. Ia dapat bersabar, karena tahu mangsanya pasti akan tertangkap.

Baek Jin memutar otak. Berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat Yuri pergi.

"Kamu… _laper_?"

Mata Baek Jin membulat tidak percaya. Pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa, tapi ia merasa Yuri tahu sesuatu. "Abang laper juga?"

Seulas senyum terukir dalam. "Ku bilang… Panggil. Aku. Yuri."

Sepatu bot itu kembali berderap mendekat. Baek Jin merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, _rasa lapar_ dan _dorongan_ dalam dirinya meronta untuk dipenuhi.

"Oke! Yuri!"

Pria itu berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi? Mau makan?"

Baek Jin menelan ludah kasar. Tawaran Yuri sungguh menggiurkan. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk memenuhi _rasa lapar_ itu.

"Enggak." Ia kembali menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, kali ini lebih keras hingga bau besi memenuhi mulutnya.

"Yakin?" Yuri melangkah maju.

Baek Jin memejamkan mata. Mencoba menahan _dorongan_ dalam dirinya. Wangi pria itu membuat _rasa lapar_ -nya semakin menjadi. Aroma Yuri mengingatkannya pada kesegaran hutan di pagi hari. Saat tetes embun membasahi dedaunan disertai wangi kayu. Ia menghirup lebih dalam, samar-samar tercium aroma manis buah segar.

"Jin-ah…" Suara berat itu membisik di telinga. Hembusan napas hangat mengenai kulit, membuat bulu kuduk Baek Jin meremang.

"Buka matamu."

Bagaikan tersihir, ia membuka mata dan menatap manik gelap di hadapannya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya sejengkal, _rasa lapar_ itu kini tidak tertahankan. Instingnya mengambil alih, Baek Jin menyentuh pipi pria itu dan melangkah mendekat. Gerakannya perlahan. 

Instingnya tahu, pria ini lebih kuat darinya.

Sentuhan itu diterima Yuri dengan tenang. Matanya mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda berambut merah itu.

Baek Jin berjinjit, lalu menyentuhkan bibir mereka dengan perlahan. Ia membuka mulut dan mendorong lidahnya masuk. Aliran energi hangat masuk ke perut dan menjinakkan _rasa lapar_ itu. Desahan penuh kepuasan terlepas dari mulutnya.

Yuri tertegun, sebelum menggeram rendah saat lidah Baek Jin menjamah mulutnya. Ia memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan agresif. Tautan itu tidak ia lepaskan hingga luka di mulut Baek Jin berhenti berdarah.

Saat pria itu melepaskan bibirnya, Baek Jin mengejar ciumannya diiringi rengekan kecil. Tangannya menarik kerah _trench coat_ dan merekatkan bibir mereka kembali. Aliran energi itu kembali memenuhi perutnya, memuaskan _rasa lapar_ yang berangsur mereda.

Tingkahnya membuat Yuri tertawa pelan. Ia memeluk pinggangnya, merekatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak berjarak.

Baek Jin akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka saat _rasa lapar_ -nya hampir menghilang.

"Udah?" Yuri menggodanya sembari tersenyum.

Baek Jin merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia menunduk dan mencoba mendorong pria itu, namun lengan Yuri di pinggangnya tetap bergeming.

"Kamu… Ngikutin aku?" gumam Baek Jin pelan.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ian minta tolong."

Baek Jin dengan cepat mendongak dan menatapnya. "Bang Ian?"

"Yup." Ia kembali mengangguk. "Mau ngobrol di sini? Bentar lagi mereka bangun, lho."

Pandangan Baek Jin bergeser ke dua orang yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Pipinya kembali merona mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Yuri di depan dua orang (yang masih pingsan) itu.

"Ngobrol di tempatku aja." Ia bergeser, mencoba melepaskan lengan Yuri di pinggangnya.

"Oke." Pria itu melangkah mundur, membiarkan Baek Jin berjalan sebelum mengikuti di sisinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Baek Jin merasakan sinar purnama tanpa _rasa lapar_ yang menyiksa.

  


* * *

  


"Masuk?" Pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar. Baek Jin menatap pria tinggi yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Boleh masuk?"

Nada pria itu terdengar santai tapi Baek Jin merasa jawaban pertanyaan ini akan berperan besar dalam hidupnya.

Seolah, mengizinkan Yuri masuk sama dengan membuka Gerbang _Oblivion_.

Ia menggeleng perlahan, terkadang imajinasinya terlalu liar.

"Iya, masuk aja."

Baek Jin menunjuk sofa krem di depan layar televisi. "Duduk dulu." Ia mengambil cangkir di dapur. "Kopi?"

"Air putih." 

Yuri duduk sembari mengamati sekeliling. Apartemen Baek Jin tidak terlalu luas. Selain sofa, televisi dan meja rendah, ruangan itu minim perabotan lain. 

Cangkir berisi air putih diletakkan di depan Yuri, sedangkan Baek Jin duduk di ujung sofa yang lain.

"Makasih." Yuri mengangguk kecil. Ia memutar badan menghadap sang pemilik rumah, punggungnya bersandar pada sisi sofa.

"Bang Ian bilang apa?" Baek Jin bertanya tanpa basa basi.

Yuri mengangkat alisnya. "Ian khawatir."

Alis Baek Jin berkerut.

"Dia denger kamu selalu izin tiap bulan purnama."

"Jadi dia minta kamu buat ngecek?" Baek Jin merasa ada alasan lain mengapa Ian meminta tolong Yuri.

"Yup."

"Kenapa dia enggak nanya langsung tadi?"

Postur duduk Yuri berubah tegap. "Karena kamu enggak akan cerita." Tatapannya menantang Baek Jin untuk menyangkal ucapannya.

Kerutan di dahi Baek Jin bertambah dalam. Ia ingin membantah tetapi tidak menemukan pembelaan.

"Kenapa kamu?" _Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa bukan kru menari yang ku kenal? atau bahkan bang Ian sendiri?_ Ada banyak pertanyaan berputar dalam pikiran Baek Jin.

"Karena Ian tau, aku lebih ngerti soal ini."

"Soal ini?"

" _Gejala_ anehmu."

Mata Baek Jin membulat. Ia nyaris bangkir dari sofa. "Jadi… Aku sebenernya kenapa?"

"Awalnya ada beberapa dugaan." Seulas senyum menggoda terukir di wajah tampannya. "Tapi _kejadian_ di gang tadi ngebantu aku nemuin jawaban."

"Kejadian di-" Ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari _kejadian_ yang Yuri maksud. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipinya. Rasanya ia ingin menggali lubang dan bersembunyi.

"Ma-maaf soal yang tadi… Aku tiba-tiba…" Baek Jin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal sofa.

"Enggak apa-apa… Enggak usah ngumpet." Yuri terdengar berusaha menahan tawa. "Kalo masih mau lagi juga aku enggak keberatan."

Baek Jin menurunkan bantal dan menatap Yuri dengan tidak percaya. Pipinya kini hampir sewarna rambutnya. Ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali tetapi tidak berhasil membentuk kata.

"Masih _laper_?" goda Yuri.

Sebenarnya _rasa lapar_ itu kembali menguat, namun Baek Jin terlalu malu untuk menjawab.

Yuri menggerakkan jarinya, menggestur Baek Jin untuk mendekat. Melihat pemuda itu hanya terdiam, ia bergeser mengikis jarak. Diambilnya lengan Baek Jin perlahan.

"Sini." Ia mendudukkan pemuda itu di pangkuannya. " _Laper_ lagi ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Kali ini, Baek Jin menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Yuri menyentuh pipinya, menuntunnya mendekat. Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Pria itu mengecupnya perlahan, membasahi bibirnya hingga ia membuka mulut.

Dua bibir menyatu, Baek Jin kembali merasakan aliran energi memenuhinya. Ia menyesap rasa itu perlahan. Ada banyak sensasi yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya, kala pikiran hanya terfokus pada untuk memuaskan _dorongan_ -nya. Saat _rasa lapar_ -nya berkurang, Ia bergerak mundur melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Udah?"

"Udah," jawabnya pelan. Baek Jin tidak berani mengatakan adanya _dorongan lain_ yang menguat. Ia bergeser turun dari pangkuan pria itu dan duduk di pojok sofa.

"Sampe mana kita tadi?" Yuri memiringkan kepala, berusaha mengingat. "Ah, Penyebab _gejala_ -mu."

Baek Jin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pria itu.

Yuri tersenyum. "Kamu… Bukan manusia."

Baek Jin mengernyit. "Terus, aku apa??"

"Bukan sepenuhnya manusia," ralat Yuri.

"???"

"Jin-ah… Kamu percaya makhluk supernatural?"

  


* * *

  


Baek Jin mengaduk kopinya setengah melamun. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada percakapan dengan Yuri tadi.

Yuri bilang, ia bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Itulah mengapa _gejala_ -nya hanya timbul saat purnama.

  


_"Karena energi yin akan menguat saat bulan bulat sempurna."_

_"Energi yin?"_

_"Kamu tau konsep yin dan yang? Tentang keseimbangan semesta?"_

_Baek Jin mengangguk._

_"Singkatnya, manusia lebih kuat energi yang-nya. Sementara beberapa makhluk supernatural energi yin-nya lebih menonjol."_

_"Sinar purnama itu bagai asupan energi yin untuk kita. Karena itu, sisi yin-mu pasti akan keluar."_

_Penjelasan itu berusaha ia cerna perlahan, saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Kita?"_

_Yuri tersenyum. "Kita."_

_Kini Baek Jin tahu, mengapa Yuri mengatakan ia lebih ahli mengenai gejalanya._

_"Bang Ian?..." Juga sama?_

_Yuri menggeleng. "Dia manusia. Tapi profesinya banyak bersinggungan dengan kita. Aku enggak bisa cerita soal dia, lebih baik kamu tanya sendiri."_

_Baek Jin mengangguk mengerti._

Penjelasan Yuri seolah membuang semua pemikiran rasionalnya ke keranjang sampah. Kini ia harus menerima kenyataan hidup di dunia yang sama dengan monster-monster penghuni mimpi buruk.

"Kopinya udah dingin, tuh."

Suara berat di belakangnya mengagetkan Baek Jin. Ia tersentak hingga menjatuhkan cangkir dari meja dapur.

"Ah… maaf." Yuri berjongkok dan membereskan pecahan cangkir.

"Sama aku aja." Baek Jin segera mengumpulkan serpihan keramik itu. Jarinya tergores sudut tajam karena terburu-buru.

"Aduh!" Darah segar mengalir dari lukanya. 

"Udah jangan beresin lagi, kamu duduk aj-" Kalimatnya terpotong gerakan mendadak Yuri yang mengambil tangannya lalu menjilat lukanya.

"!!!"

Ia ingin menarik tangannya tetapi terhenti saat menyadari iris Yuri berubah warna. Merah. Manik yang menatapnya lekat tidak lagi segelap langit malam. Jarinya kini dikulum oleh pria itu.

"Yu-yuri?"

Yuri menghentikan tindakannya saat luka itu berhenti berdarah. "Cuci dulu sana. Biar aku yang beresin."

Baek Jin mencuci lukanya dibawah air mengalir, pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Lap pel dimana?" Suara Yuri membuat Baek Jin kembali tersentak kaget.

"Di kamar mandi."

"Ya ampun… Kamu kagetan ya?"

Baek Jin hanya tertawa gugup.

Pria itu mengambil lap dan membereskan tumpahan kopi di lantai. Sementara Baek Jin mengambil obat luka dan mengoleskan pada jarinya. Ia mengamati Yuri yang irisnya telah kembali menjadi gelap.

"Kenapa?" Pria itu mendekat setelah selesai membersihkan pecahan cangkir dan tumpahannya.

"Kamu vampir?"

Manik hitam itu kembali menatapnya. "Kirain udah cukup jelas?"

Dahi Baek Jin berkerut. "Terus, aku?…" Vampir juga?

Yuri tertawa perlahan sembari menggeleng. "Bukan." Ia menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa.

Baek Jin memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Jadi… Aku apa?"

"Maaf, tadi penjelasanku belum selesai ya." Obrolan mereka sebelumnya terpotong dering ponsel Yuri.

"Jin-ah, makhluk supernatural kan bukan cuma vampir."

Tatapan Baek Jin terfokus pada pria itu, menantikan jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Vampir itu minum darah. _Laper_ -ku cuma ilang kalo minum itu. Sementara kamu, _laper_ -nya udah ilang kan?"

Baek Jin mengangguk.

"Tadi kamu minum darah?" tanya Yuri lagi.

Kali ini ia menggeleng.

"Jadi, aku apa?"

"Kamu…" Yuri terdiam, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

.

.

"Kamu _incubus_."

Jawaban Yuri tidak menghilangkan tanda tanya di kepala Baek Jin.

" _Incubus_?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Biar ku jelasin dulu." Yuri memotong pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia lemparkan.

"Kita perlu energi _yang_ dari manusia buat makanan. Tiap spesies punya cara yang beda buat dapet energi itu. Vampir-" Yuri menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dapet energi itu dari darah. Sementara, _incubus_ -" Ia menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya. "Dapet energi itu dari koneksi fisik."

Baek Jin memiringkan kepala. "Koneksi fisik?"

"Iya. Contohnya ciuman, kayak kita tadi." Yuri memperhatikan pipi Baek Jin yang kembali merona. "Atau bisa juga dengan berhubungan badan."

"Berhub-" Pertanyaan itu tidak jadi Baek Jin lontarkan saat memahami maknanya.

"Bersenggama? _Having sex_? Aku enggak tau anak sekarang nyebutnya apa," ujar Yuri ringan.

Pipi Baek Jin kian memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal sofa. Sebuah teriakan frustasi ia lepaskan ke bantal.

Deretan taring tajam terlihat saat Yuri tertawa. "Kenapa?" godanya pada tumpukan rambut merah itu.

Baek Jin menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum mengangkat kepala dan menatap Yuri yang masih tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik napas panjang, sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya. 

"Jadi… Aku cuma perlu nyium orang buat ngilangin _rasa laper_ ini?"

"Atau bersenggama."

Teriakan frustasi kembali terlepas. " _Please_ , jangan singgung yang itu."

Suara tawanya berderai. "Iya. Intinya, koneksi fisik."

"Sama siapa pun?"

"Selama masih manusia."

Sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. "Tapi… Kamu kan vampir?"

Yuri tersenyum misterius. "Tapi _rasa laper_ -mu berhasil ilang kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Guratan dahinya bertambah dalam.

"Kamu… Manusia?" Nadanya ragu.

"Dua-duanya bener."

Jawaban Yuri hanya menambah pertanyaan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut memikirkannya.

"Aku vampir dan aku bisa menuhin _rasa lapar_ -mu. Kamu cukup tau itu aja." Ia mengelus rambut merah pemuda itu.

Baek Jin menyerah. Ia berhenti mempertanyakan sebelum otaknya berasap. "Jadi sekarang aku tinggal nyium orang setiap purnama?" Ia kembali fokus pada _gejala_ -nya.

"Iya. Tapi kalo kamu nyerap energi satu orang terlalu banyak, orang itu bisa mati."

Matanya membulat. "Terus aku harus gimana?? Darimana aku tau terlalu banyak atau enggak?"

Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Soal itu, aku juga enggak tau. Aku bukan _incubus_ ," ujarnya ringan.

Otaknya berpikir keras. Bagaimana cara menyerap energi secukupnya tanpa membahayakan orang lain.

"Atau…" Suara berat Yuri memecah lamunannya. "Kamu cukup cari aku kalo kamu laper."

Baek Jin tidak bisa memungkiri, senyum menggoda itu membuat Yuri terlihat sangat tampan.

  


**Author's Note:**

> **Additional notes:**  
> 
> 
> _Trench coat_ :  
>  Jenis jaket yang terbuat dari katun garbardine heavy-duty tahan air, kulit atau poplin. Biasanya memiliki lapisan insulasi yang bisa dilepas. Panjang bervariasi dari di atas mata kaki, hingga di atas lutut.  
>  Awalnya merupakan jaket perwira tentara, dikembangkan sebelum perang tetapi diadaptasi untuk digunakan di dalam parit pada perang dunia pertama, dan karenanya disebut _trench coat_ yang secara bahasa berarti jaket parit. 
> 
> _Adrenaline Rush_ :  
>  Adrenalin ( _epinephrine_ ) adalah hormon yang disekresi tubuh dari kelenjar adrenal dan beberapa neuron di medulla oblongata.  
>  Adrenalin memiliki peran penting dalam respon _fight-or-flight_ dimana ia dilepaskan sebagai respon terhadap situasi penuh tekanan, berbahaya, mengancam, atau _exciting_. Adrenalin membantu badan merespon dengan cepat. Ia membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat, meningkatkan aliran darah ke otak dan otot dan menstimulus tubuh untuk menghasilkan gula untuk dipakai sebagai bahan bakar.  
>  _Adrenaline rush_ adalah situasi saat tubuh melepaskan adrenalin secara tiba-tiba. 
> 
> Gerbang _Oblivion_ :  
>  Pada _game Elder Scrolls_ , merupakan gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia yang dihuni manusia dengan dunia yang dihuni oleh makhluk menyerupai iblis.


End file.
